Not What it Seems
by amba gurl
Summary: Snape's missed the Hogwarts Express, and the Marauders want to know why. But then he doesn't show up at school for another week, so what is going on?
1. Prologue

_A/N Hey everyone! this story is gonna be a bit different from what i usually write, and if anyone finds any problems with it just send me a message! oh, and this is an au, i may include some things that have been spoken of in cannon, but there is also a lot that i am making up. so, anything you recognise doesnt belong to me..._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

Spinner's End was a small, industrial group of near-identical rows of dull, derelict brick houses. A river ran by the edge of the town, the reek of the waste and rubbish-strewn water able to be smelt several streets away. The cobbled streets ran in harsh, straight lines between the houses, never broken by the green of grass of beauty of plants.

This was Severus Snape's home. And oh how he hated it. He hated the ordered rows of houses, how there was no end to monogamy of the rows of stinking, boarded up, abandoned houses that stood between the few that were actually occupied. He hated the shifty looks he got when walking passed the huddled groups of teens exchanging money for drugs. He hated the disgusting, rotten stench of the river. But most of all he hated the man in the house before him. His father.

Severus' lip curled. He had been back in Spinner's End for almost a month and a half now, after completing his OWLS at Hogwarts. No one had been waiting for him at the Platform after disembarking the train, but then he hadn't been expecting it either. His family didn't own a car, and even if they had his father would never waste money coming to collect his only son. So he had had to take a tram home, lugging his heavy trunk the whole way. However, when arriving at Spinner's End, he had been greeted with a voice squealing _"Sev!" _and been almost knocked over by the flying form of his five year old sister Erin.

Erin was definitely the only thing that kept Severus sane during his life at home. Of course, he loved his mother Eileen, but she had a tendency to allow her attention to drift and her speech to become rather slurred. Severus wasn't sure why, but for the past few years his mother had seemed to become sicker and more waif like, no matter what he did. He didn't want to accept it, but deep down inside, he knew his mother was dying.

Eileen had been beautiful, in her youth, but life in Spinner's End wasn't easy, and the raising of two children even less so. Her black, lustrous hair had grown lank, and her delicate features and complexion waned. She rarely smiled, but when she did, nearly ten years melted off her face.

Erin was the carbon copy of her mother, inheriting only her grey eyes from her father. She had thick, wavy black hair, delicate features, a slim build, and an infectious smile with a smattering of freckles over her nose. Severus adored his sister. She was the only one capable of making her brother laugh and actually act his age.

The door of the house swung open and revealed Erin, a cheeky smile on her face. "Hi Sev!" she said brightly, dashing forward to give him a hug. Severus came out of his musing in time to lift the paper bag out of the way of his little sister's arms. He gave a small smile and a squeeze with his free arm. "Come inside!" she said, latching onto his arm and tugging.

Rolling his eyes, Severus allowed his sister to pull him into the house. They entered the small living room and he placed the bag on the table. A giggle pulled his attention from the groceries. He turned and found Erin looking at him, hands behind her back and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" Severus asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

Erin giggled again, her blue dress swaying as she bounced on the soles of her feet and continued to stare at him.

Severus smirked, then lunged at her. Erin let out a squeal, dodging out of the way and dashing to the other side of the room, Severus in hot pursuit. Grinning, Severus gradually herded the unwary girl into a corner, arms spread wide to stop her escaping. Letting out a mock growl, Severus dashed forward and scooped the squealing girl up in his arms, twirling her around before settling her on his hip.

Erin giggled and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a squeeze. Severus chuckled and gave her a squeeze back. "So," he said, settling her comfortably on his hip and heading back to groceries. "What did you do while I was gone?" He sat her on the table top and started unloading the shopping.

Erin chattered on about how she had helped their mother chop up potions ingredients until her mother had said she felt ill and had gone for a lie down. Then she had sat at the window and waited for him to come home. Severus smiled at this, and gave him a happy grin.

Erin glanced at the clock on the wall, bit her lip nervously, and glanced back at her brother. "Father will be home soon," she said in a small voice, looking anxiously at his face. Severus froze, and then mechanically continued to put away the shopping. Erin gnawed her lip worriedly. "Do you think he'll yell tonight?" she all but whispered, looking down.

Severus paused. He knew that by 'yell' Erin actually meant 'hurt you', meaning him. He and his father loathed each other, his father just showed it by using a more... hands on approach.

Erin felt her brother step up in front of her. She felt him touch her shoulder, but didn't look up. "Erin," he said softly, "Erin, look at me." She let her eyes flicker up and his gaze caught hers, the identical eyes locking onto each other. "You know I can't promise anything, Erin," he said softly, his gaze soft as he looked at her. "But I will try not to get him mad. Now," he said, abruptly changing the subject, "Do you want to take Mother up some tea?"

Erin's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. She held her arms out expectantly, and Severus mock scowled at her but picked her up anyway. She giggled; her brother was so funny. He pretended to be grumpy and surly around everyone, even her, but all she had to do was smile and give him a hug and it would all melt away to show her loving, wonderful, protective big brother. She sighed happily and leant her head on his shoulder as he made tea one handed. No one had a better brother than her.

"You're going to have to walk now, Erin," he told her; she made a face at him but dutifully hopped down to walk next to him as he carried the tea. They made their way up the narrow stairs to the second floor, where their parent's bedroom and Eileen's potion's lab was kept. The two children shared the bedroom downstairs.

Severus nodded to Erin and she gave him a quick smile before knocking gently on the door and pushing it open. However, as soon as they entered the room Severus knew something was wrong. His mother hadn't called out to them in greeting, as she always did. A chill ran up his spine as he watched his sister skip over and start talking to their mother.

"Mother! Guess what? Sev's back! And he brought you up some tea!" as she was talking, Erin had started shaking her mother. A small frown touched her face when she didn't respond. "Mother?" she called. "Mother? Wake up! Your tea will go cold! Mother!" she was getting frantic, shaking the unresponsive woman's arm.

"Mother!" Severus cried, dropping the tea and dashing over to the bed. His mother's face was slack and pale, dark veins standing out in stark relief against the white skin. She didn't look like she was breathing. Severus reached out a trembling hand, ignoring his sister's incoherent babbling and laid two fingers against her neck. His heart dropped to his shoes. There was no pulse.

"Stay here!" he managed to say to Erin, then bolted from the bedroom and into the potions lab. He threw the door open, heedless of the crash, and dashed over to the cabinet, searching feverishly for a potion that just might make her heart beat. There! A Stimulant potion... it wasn't made to make a heartbeat, but it made adrenalin course through the body, and maybe that was what she needed...

He grabbed the potion, ignoring the clatter and subsequent crash of the potion vials he knocked over onto the floor, and sped back to the bedroom. Erin was still trying to make their mother wake, begging and pleading and promising to be good if only she would wake up. Severus gently pushed his sister to the side and pulled his mother's mouth open, pouring the potion in. He then waited with baited breath, hoping against hope that it would work. He felt Erin press against his side, tears coursing down her face.

Nothing happened. Severus felt his shields crumble and tears start to leak down his face. "No..." he whispered, his hands clenching aimlessly. "No... Mother, no..."

Hearing the utter hopeless misery in her brother's voice, Erin began to sob, reaching for her mother. But Severus stopped her before she could touch her again. He collapsed on the side of the bed and drew her against him, pressing her face against his shoulder as he began to sob in earnest. He clung to his sister and she to him.

Eileen Snape nee Prince was dead.

* * *

Severus wasn't sure how long he and Erin were in the room until their father came home.

"Eileen!" his father yelled, moving around downstairs. "Eileen! Where are you?" heavy foot falls made their way up the stairs, pausing outside the door and taking in the scene.

Tobias Snape took in the scene before him. His wife of seventeen laying drawn and pale, motionless in the bed, a spilled potion bottle next to her, and his freak of a son holding his daughter as they both wept shamelessly. His gaze fell back to his wife, noting the lack of breathing and the deathly pallor of her skin. Then they once again fell on the potion bottle. He saw red.

Severus wasn't expecting the sudden enraged bellow to erupt from his father. It managed to shock him from his mourning.

"You killed her, you good for nothing freak!" his father bellowed, his face red and eyes wild in anger. "You poisoned her with you freakish potions!" he roared, taking a step into the room.

Severus' eyes burned and his sorrow turned to anger. Anger at his mother for dying, anger at his life for being so horrible, but mostly anger at his father for blaming him for something that was not his fault. He quickly lifted Erin off of his lap and pushed her behind him before leaping to his feet. Just in time to receive a fist to the face from his father. He staggered back and slapped a hand to his cheekbone. He glanced back up in time to see his father coming back for a second shot, the ring on his finger glistening with malice. He couldn't dodge it in time and felt his feet leave the ground. Crashing to the wooden floor, he felt all the strength leave him and he just lay there moaning in pain.

Tobias panted, clenching his fists and staring down at his son. A whimper reached his ears and he looked up and found his daughter staring at him in fear. An angry sob escaped him and he returned his gaze to Severus. "I am going to destroy all of those poisons you created," he snarled softly, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Someone was shaking him, he realised. Shaking him and sobbing. It was... a girl? Yes, that was it... a girl... the only little girl he knew that would dare touch him would be... Erin.

Severus groaned as he opened his eyes and took in the profile of his sobbing baby sister shaking him to wakefulness. "Erin..." he whispered.

"Oh, Sev..." she sobbed, and threw herself at him, burrowing into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her and reached another up to touch his temple. His head was pounding, and his fingers were red with blood when he pulled them away.

A terrible crash roused him, and the terrible stench of mingled potions reached his nose. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what his father was doing. Destroying that many potions... there was no telling what the outcome would be... except that it couldn't be good.

"Erin," he said urgently, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up so he could look her in the eye. "Erin, I want you to go downstairs, okay?" he said earnestly.

Erin sniffed and started shaking her head. "I mean it!" he hissed. "Downstairs, now!" he pushed her towards the door and levered himself painfully to his feet. He looked up and found her hesitating in the doorway. "GO!" he yelled. She shot him one last glance then bolted down the stairs.

Severus left the room, his steps faltering as he made his way to his mother's potions lab. He stopped in the door, eyes wide in horror as he saw the destruction his father had wreaked. Potions and shattered glass littered the floor, the mingled fragments of hundreds of concoctions running like spilled blood over the wooden floor.

His father turned and saw him standing in the doorway, his sneer pure hatred. He took a step towards him, but his boot slipped in the potions and he let out a shout of surprise and his flailing hand knocked over a lamp sitting on a small table. Tobias landed in the potions, and they soaked into his clothes, eating away the material and beginning on the flesh underneath. Tobias began to scream.

Severus could only watch in muted horror as the flame from the lamp caught the rug, gradually inching closer and closer to the doomed Muggle. The flame just touched the potions when Severus was thrown back into the far wall by a powerful explosion.

"Sev!" someone screamed, as Severus felt his consciousness waver. He felt small hands touch his face, and managed to focus his bleary eyesight on a sooty face. "Thought... I tol... told you... to... go dow... downstairs..." he groaned, the flickering and dancing flames burning his retinas.

"I couldn't leave you," she sobbed. "Get up! Please, Sev!"

Severus groaned, his attention waning. "Sev, please! I'm scared," she whimpered.

"Help... help me up..." he moaned, and felt her push his hip against the wall. Between the two of them they managed to lever his jerking body up and somehow manage to make it down the stairs before another explosion boomed. Severus threw Erin bodily out the door, but was unable to dodge a piece of flying debris that left a slice along his face. He let out a yell of pain and pressed his hand to the wound. He staggered out of the house and grabbed Erin, pushing her down and lying over her to protect her from the explosions.

He heard screams, but they seemed so far away... the only thing he could here perfectly was the sobbing of Erin, and his own pounding heartbeat... he gave in to the encroaching darkness, the pain in his face and back fading into the back of his mind...

* * *

_hey! so what did you think? i hope you liked it... tell me what you thought in a review!_


	2. Chapter One

_A/N hey people! well, heres the next chapter... a teensy bit of marauders here, but its only a smidgen... so anyways, thanks for the reviews! hope you like this chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The light.

It was definitely the light that Severus first noticed. The way that no matter which way he turned, how tight he shut his eyes, it still managed to push its way through his eyelids and stab with brutal efficiency into his skull.

Groaning, Severus attempted to ignore the severe pounding and sink back into oblivion. God, his head was throbbing. And not just his head, he realised, his entire back was aching. He frowned slightly, eyes still shut, trying to remember why his back and head would be hurting so much. Maybe it had been a prank from those damn marauders... he pondered sluggishly. No, it couldn't be, he was on vacation, wasn't he? At least, he thought he was...

"Sev?" asked a small voice. A girl's voice. Severus frowned again. Who...? then a torrent of information burst into his head with a fresh wave of pain... his father, destroying the potions lab... starting a fire... throwing Erin outside before covering her with his own body... and his mother. His mother was dead. Grief flowed over him, bringing despair to his heart and tears to his eyes.

"Sev? Are you awake?" asked the voice hopefully. Who was...? Erin! His heart constricted, reminding him that he wasn't the only one who would miss his mother. His eyes snapped open, but he shut them just as quickly with a curse. The light burnt his eyes, it was so damn bright. After a moment he tried again, this time only opening his onyx eyes mere slits. The world was blurry, and he blinked a few times to bring it into focus. Glancing around, he took in the harsh lights illuminating a sterile, very impersonal room. Severus inhaled, and his suspicions were confirmed when he got a whiff of the nauseating antiseptic smell. They were in a hospital. A bloody hospital. He hated hospitals.

"Sev!" squealed a voice, and his scowl disappeared as his gaze fell on his sister, to be replaced with concern. He ran his gaze up and down her, taking in the too-large shirt and shorts she was wearing. She was standing next to the bed, obviously restraining herself from leaping on to the bed and squeezing her brother. His lip quirked, and he gently patted the bed beside him, vaguely noting that he was wearing hospital scrubs.

Erin didn't need any prompting, as she scrambled onto the bed and sat on her haunches, chewing her lip and gazing anxiously at her brother. She had been told not to climb onto the bed by the nice nurse, who had said that Sev needed to sleep. But she hadn't told Erin that she couldn't climb on the bed _after _her brother had woken up. So she pushed the slight worry to the back of her mind and gave him another look, noting how he was staring at her intently.

"Are you alright?" Severus almost winced when he heard his voice. It was dry and scratchy, making him crave a glass of water. He mentally shook himself. He could have some water after he was sure Erin was alright.

"Yes," she answered in a small voice, trying to sound brave, not wanting him to worry. But when he just kept giving her the _look,_ the one that said he didn't believe her, her carefully built wall crumbled and she burst out, "No!" she started babbling, "I was scared and there was all these people, and you wouldn't wake up, and they took you away and wouldn't let me come, and the poked me and pinched me and _why _wouldn't you wake up Sev? I wasn't allowed on the bed with you and the nurse said..."

"Hush," Severus said soothingly, reaching out carefully and pulling the sobbing girl to his chest, wincing slightly as she clung to him, stretching his aching back muscles. He brushed that off. Erin was definitely more important to him than suffering a little pain. His eyes darkened and grew hard as he remembered how many times in his childhood he had suffered worse than this for less. He held Erin close, rubbing her back and humming softly in an attempt to calm her tears. He could feel the bruises on his face from his fath- _Tobias' _fists twinging when he scowled. What he couldn't understand was why there was poultice on his cheek. He took one hand off of Erin and gently touched it, wincing as he felt the jagged rise of stitches beneath the gauze. Frowning, he thought and a vague memory of one of the explosions followed by pain came to him.

It must have been a piece of debris, he thought to himself, glancing down at Erin and finding her looking up at him, face red and blotchy from crying. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Feel better?" he asked softly, continuing to stroke her hair. She nodded, snuggling into his chest and sighing, eyes half closed.

Severus glanced around and found a box of tissues and a water jug on the table beside the bed. Carefully, so as not to stretch his back, he reached over, grabbed a couple tissues and dunked them in the water. He then wiped them gently over Erin's face, cleaning away the last traces of her tears. He dropped the dirty tissues back onto the bedside table, and poured some of the water into a glass. Picking up the glass, he took a few sips, sighing in bliss as the cool liquid soothed his parched throat. He glanced down, about to offer his sister a drink, and found her asleep. Her hand was clenched tightly in the front of his gown, anchoring her to him. Smiling slightly, Severus placed the glass back on the table and sat back, gently manoeuvring Erin until they were both lying comfortably.

When the nurse came in to take Erin back to the children's ward, she found an adorable sight. The teenage boy had his arms wrapped tight around the little girl, her head tucked comfortably under his chin. The little girl was sleeping with a small smile on her face, hand clenched tight in the front of her sleeping brother's gown. Smiling gently at the two children, she pulled a spare blanket from the end of the bed and spread it gently over the two siblings, tucking it around them.

"Thank you," said a soft voice, and the nurse started, glancing up and finding piercing onyx eyes gazing into her own cornflower blue. The brother gave her a small smile and shut his eyes again, letting out a sigh.

"You're welcome," the nurse said softly, smiling tenderly at them. Turning, she quietly left the room, closing the blinds and turning off the lights, the door shutting gently behind her.

* * *

Severus slumped back against his pillows, the now familiar hospital room right next to the children's wards lending no comfort to his worried thoughts. He and Erin had now been in the hospital for almost two weeks, the surgeons wanting to keep Severus there under observation in case he had suffered any spinal injuries from the explosion, and also their complete bafflement as to why the cut on his face had refused to heal, the stitched falling out after only two days as though disintegrating. As Severus was only sixteen, and his parents had both – supposedly – died in the fire, both he and Erin had been forced to stay in the hospital. Though Erin had her own bed, every night she managed to sneak into Severus' room to sleep, and after the first few failed attempts by the nurses to keep her contained with the other children, they had given in and allowed the diligent five year old and amused sixteen year old to share a room. Of course, Severus hadn't been able to tell them that he suspected accidental magic had been at play. After all, how else had a _five year old _managed to escape locked rooms within minutes of being locked in?

It had taken a few days for Severus to be able to even stand by himself, to his intense embarrassment. Not even the reassurances of Hannah, the nurse who had given him and Erin the blanket the first day, and was now a regular visitor once she realised they had no living relatives, could cheer Severus up until he was finally able to move around.

But now, the reason for the terrifying scowl on Severus' face, was the news that the doctors were reluctantly releasing both Severus and Erin into the care of social workers the next day. But Severus couldn't allow this. He had to go back to Hogwarts, he knew, but he couldn't in good faith leave Erin to the care of social services. His frown deepened. No, in just over a year he would come of age in the Wizarding world, and would be permitted legal custody over his sister. His scowl crumbled and a haggard look of despair crossed his face. The Hogwarts Express was to be leaving today, but there was no way he could make it. They were in London, yes, but all he had was his wand – which had been returned to him by Hannah, with the thought of it being a baton because it was made of a black wood – and nothing else. No robes, books, his school trunk, hell, even his homework was gone.

Sighing, Severus sat up and swung his jeans-clad legs over the side of the bed. He and Erin could sneak out of the hospital that night, he pondered. He wondered how far they were from the Leaky Cauldron. He was almost certain he could find it; after all he had had to take half a dozen different trams to get home at the beginning of the summer, and hadn't gotten lost once. But they didn't have any money. He frowned. They could probably _get _to the leaky cauldron for money, and he might be able to beg some food from Tom, maybe...

Wait! Severus sat bolt upright, his eyes widening in comprehension. The Prince vault! His mother had told him about it. Sorrow and guilt filled him as he recalled just why he hadn't thought of it before. His grandfather, the bastard, had had the goblins 'lock' the vault from his mother, because she had married a Muggle. The only way for him to do this without the goblins taking the money after he had died was to make the clause that her descendents could only access the vault after both he and his daughter had died. Normally, Severus would never think of touching the money, but now... he had Erin counting on him. He couldn't let them take her; it would kill to think that she might be hurt and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Severus jerked his head up with a curse, having absently rested his face against his clenched fist. The still covered but unhealed wound throbbed fiercely, and Severus scowls. He had the suspicion that the piece of debris that had cut his face had had some of the destroyed potions on it and they had gotten into it, and for some reason wouldn't allow it to heal. He sighed; at least it didn't bleed too much.

Turning his thoughts back to the problem at hand, Severus made up his mind. Tonight he would take Erin and they would go to Diagon Alley. Once he was there he would think of something, hopefully.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with a sea of black robes, sported by both returning students and the freshly sorted first years. Albus Dumbledore smiled out at the happily chatting teenagers eagerly digging into the sumptuous feast before them. Glancing around at his staff, his gaze was caught by the frowning Horace Slughorn, the resident Potions Professor.

"Horace? Is something the matter?" Albus inquired, watching his colleague's gaze travel up and down the Slytherin table.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, Albus. I just can't seem to locate young Severus," he replied absently, still gazing at the students. "I do hope he hasn't fallen prey to one of the Gryffindor's pranks. That would be quite unfair, to miss out on the Welcoming Feast."

Albus frowned slightly and turned back to the students. He agreed with Horace; he was all for a good prank, in fact he believed it gave the children character, but to prank someone so that they missed the Welcoming Feast was rather unsporting. His gaze fell on the school's resident pranksters, the four sixth-year Gryffindors known as the Marauders. The teens were talking animatedly, but weren't sneaking glances at either the Slytherin table or the door to the Great Hall. Eyeing them thoughtfully, the Headmaster had a feeling that they had nothing to do with young Mr Snape's disappearance. They just didn't look... 'shifty' enough.

"I have a feeling, Horace, that Mr Snape has not fallen ill of a prank," he said thoughtfully, still gazing at the Gryffindor table. Horace gave him an incredulous look, then shook his head with a sigh. Ever since coming to Hogwarts Severus had been at odds with the Gryffindors.

"Think what you like, Albus," Horace said with a sigh. "I will speak with his house mates later and inquire as to his whereabouts."

Albus nodded his agreement, and returned to his meal, savouring the sound of happy speech and laughter from his children.

* * *

The Headmaster was relaxing in his study, contemplating the sorting of the new first years when his quiet time was interrupted by the flare of green flames in his fireplace. He watched calmly, his hand touching his wand as his potions teacher stepped through the flames. The Headmaster relaxed, and with a smile was about to offer his old friend a cup of tea when he caught sight of his face.

"Horace?" the headmaster asked, concern entering his voice as he pointed to the chair before his desk in offering.

Horace Slughorn was not a naturally pale man, but at this time flour was darker than his skin. He staggered forward and collapsed into the offered seat, resting his face in his hands. Albus waited patiently for his friend to speak, squashing the impatience rising in him.

When Horace finally spoke, his voice was hoarse. "I spoke to my Slytherins where Severus was, but they couldn't remember seeing him even on the train. So I decided to firecall his mother, Eileen," he paused, his voiced even hoarser. "There was nothing there."

Albus froze, and fixed his gaze on Horace, no twinkle present in his eyes. "What do you mean by 'nothing' Horace?" he asked, a sinking feeling in his chest.

"I mean there was _nothing _Albus!" he cried, finally looking up, pain in his gaze. "The house was a pile of blackened beams, the fireplace the only thing still standing!"

Albus leant forward, looking and feeling his age. "How long ago do you think it happened?" he asked, voice quiet.

Horace shook his head. "I don't know... a few weeks? There was no smell of burning left..." he started shaking his head again. "Merlin, Albus... I didn't think anything of him not being there..." he whispered. "I mean... I _noticed, _but I didn't do anything right away."

"I know, my friend," he murmured. "I was at fault, also."

* * *

_A/N so what did ya'll think? little bit of Dumbledore and Slughorn being sad, but i reckon they deserve it coz of how they treat people - in different ways, yeah, but still in a mean way. _

_ps. oh, and my favourite chapter's coming up soon! cant wait!_

_Review please! the review i got today made me update!_


	3. Chapter Two

__

A/N hello everyone! so heres the next chapter! oh, and some people may be a bit OOC in this chapter, but that's how it came out...

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_8:36 pm_

Sighing, Severus looked away from the clock and glanced down at the little girl dozing in the bed next to him. A smile quirked the edge of his mouth as he recalled her sneaking into his room not a half hour before, regularly checking behind her for followers even though the staff had given up trying to stop her sneaking in with her brother. Satisfied that she was not followed, Erin had turned around and beamed at her brother, the little blue tee-shirt and shorts glowing in the stark room. Severus had smiled and pushed the blanket down, moving over to make room.

Erin had leaped into the bed and snuggled under his arm, smiling up at him as he tucked the blanket around her. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, her grip on her brother never loosening even in sleep.

In the time that the siblings had been in the hospital, Severus had noted the schedules of the nurses assigned to his ward. Those on the job now finished at midnight, so Severus had decided that it would be best to leave at around half past eleven, when they were lounging around in the last hour of their shifts. That would be when they were the most lax in their attention.

Severus glanced at the clock once more.

_8:41 pm_

He sighed again and lay back, closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift into a dose.

* * *

Severus awoke abruptly, his eyes wild as he looked around in an attempt to determine what had woken him. There it was again! A... whimper? His brain clicked and he looked down at his sister, taking in the furrowed brow and clenched jaw. She whimpered again as he looked at her. Shaking her gently, he whispered to her; "Erin? Erin, sweet, it's time to wake up."

Erin's grey eyes slitted open, and she looked at her brother. "Sorry, Sev," she said in a small voice, looking down at her hands.

Severus frowned slightly, before reaching over and lifting his sister's chin up with a finger. He took in the red eyes and how she was chewing her lip nervously, and gave a mental sigh. "It's alright, sweet," he murmured, giving her a crooked grin; "We had to get up now anyway. And you know you don't have to be sorry for waking me up, right?" he looked her in the eye as he said it.

Erin bit her lip, looking at him hopefully. "I know, Sev. But father doesn't like it when I wake him and mummy up at night." She looked down again when she saw Severus' jaw clench.

"Erin," Severus said in a carefully controlled tone, "I am not father-" his voice almost broke "-so I expect you to wake me up anytime you feel upset, afraid, or just want to talk, alright?"

She looked at him for a moment, before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. "Love you, Sev," she whispered, squeezing tightly. Smiling gently down at the child, looking up at him hopefully, he replied, "And I you, little one."

Severus glanced at the clock: _11:33 pm_. Good, they had woken up at exactly the right time. "Erin," he said softly, reaching down and lifting her face up so he could meet her eyes. "We have to leave, now."

Erin's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded silently when he pressed his finger to his lips. He slipped off the bed and reached under it, grabbing the black trainers. Whilst they had given him some shoes, Erin had none, so they would have to make do. Frowning slightly, he decided he had better carry Erin once they left the hospital so she didn't step on anything. He slipped them on, and held his hand out to the silent girl perched expectantly on his bed. Erin latched onto his hand and slipped off the bed, clutching him tightly and looking up with wide, solemn eyes. He touched his finger to his lip once more and again she nodded, sticking close to his side as they moved to the door.

Peaking out the door, Severus saw no one, and slowly edged his way out, keeping the silent Erin close. It wasn't hard for the two of them to ghost silently down the halls, encountering no one. Severus counted them in good luck that they were on the first floor, and even more so when they came across a service exit. Pushing open the door gently, he glanced around, and determining that they were alone, pulled his sister behind him and closed it, wincing at the abnormally loud – in his opinion – click that signalled it was closed. Letting out a sigh of relief as no one came running, he turned and held his arms out to his sister, who immediately clambered up and situated herself comfortably on his hip, gazing at him solemnly. Severus shot her a grin, which she returned, and he carried her away from the hospital and into the heart of London, keeping his eyes peeled for a bus station in which there would, hopefully, be a map.

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindor dorm room, even past midnight, was still bright and cheerful. The only notice that the occupants should be asleep was the pyjamas the four donned and also their various positions on the beds around the room. Sirius Black lay on back with his head hanging over the edge of the bed, his long black hair dangling over the floor. James Potter lay on his front, chin resting on crossed arms and glasses half way down his nose. Remus Lupin sat with his back cushioned against the headboard, hand resting calmly on his bent knees. Peter Pettigrew perched on the edge of his bed, feet swishing the floor gently.

The marauders were discussing the whereabouts of their favourite pranking victim, one slimy Slytherin Severus Snape.

"Maybe he's invisible," Peter offered, scrunching up his face in thought.

Sirius snorted derisively; "Nah, he 'aint that smart... maybe he's just hiding?"

James shook his head. "Can't be; I walked all the way through the train, saw every compartment. He wasn't there." He frowned slightly and pushed his glasses up his nose with a long finger.

"So, he missed the train," Sirius pondered, his gaze distant as he mused, "And he wasn't already here... so maybe he's changed schools?"

The other boys were quiet for a moment before James shook his head. "You wouldn't think so, would you? I mean, Snivellus can barely afford to go here."

"He could be dead," Remus said quietly, not meeting his friends' eyes. "I mean, he's a half-blood. They're not really that safe now either."

There was silence. None of them liked Severus, but they didn't want him _dead._

Remus sighed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. If he doesn't show up tomorrow, the headmaster will probably make an announcement." With that, the werewolf burrowed under his covers, listening silently as his friends extinguished the lights and did the same.

* * *

Severus leant against the wall and let out a soft sigh. Shifting the dead weight in his arms, he glanced down at the sleeping face of his sister. A small, tired smile touched his lips. Erin had been exceptional, not complaining in the least as they switched between multiple buses and trams. The only way she had shown her hesitance and fatigue was how as soon as Severus had sat down she would clamber into his lap and wrap her arms around his chest, sighing and closing her eyes. She had finally fallen asleep on the latest trip, a near empty tram that dropped them a few blocks from the leaky cauldron. Not wanting to waken her, Severus had merely shifted her around until her head rested on shoulder and he could carry her one-handed.

He looked up, and couldn't help a small sigh of relief at the sight of the wizarding pub. It was near five in the morning, so Severus did not yet have to worry about being questioned by any who may have the slightest chance of questioning just why he wasn't at Hogwarts.

Severus straightened, shifting Erin up slightly, and moved to the door. Pushing through, he glanced around. There weren't any customers yet, but he could see old Tom the barman wandering about behind the bar.

Severus came in, the creak of the closing door bringing Tom's curious eyes over to rest on the Slytherin, taking in the gentle hold he had on the girl. Leaning on the bar, he merely waited as Severus slowly came forward.

"Mr Snape," Tom said in greeting, eyes fixing on the gauze taped to the teen's face before letting his gaze dart to the sleeping Erin.

"Tom," Severus replied, nodding his head in greeting.

Tom's gaze returned to the teen, and a curious glint took over his eyes. "Forgive me for prying, but shouldn't you be at school?"

Severus shrugged and looked away uncomfortably. "There was... an incident... that caused me to miss the express..." unknowingly, his gaze rested on Erin. Tom noted this, and dropped his polishing rag on the bar.

"You know, you two both look like you could do with some food," he noted, gazing resting on them kindly.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "Er... I haven't actually got any money on me right now..." he muttered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He was suddenly very happy that Erin was fast asleep. "I've got to stop at Gringotts and get some out..."

"Ah," tom replied, looking at him keenly, noting the way he gave his sister a concerned look. "Well," he said, straightening up, "How's about I make a nice big breakfast for you and the little 'un for when you get back?"

Severus looked at him in relief. "Thank you," he replied, turning and heading towards the door to the alley.

"You're welcome," Tom murmured, his gaze resting thoughtfully on the abnormally polite teen.

* * *

Diagon Alley was basically deserted, the stores on both sides of the street locked and dark, closed signs clearly displayed in the growing dawn. Severus was glad for this, and doubly glad as he stood before the bank that it was an enterprise that was open twenty-four hours.

Severus glanced at his sleeping sister, then sighed regretfully knowing that he would have to wake her. "Erin?" he said softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She stirred, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder in a way that Severus thought was adorable but would never admit. Smiling slightly, Severus shook her gently. "Erin... time to wake up, sweet..." also something he would never call her if anyone were around. Pouting slightly, Erin opened her grey eyes and looked up at him, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around sleepily. "Can you walk? Or would you rather I kept carrying you?" he asked. She didn't answer, just tightened her grip on his shirt.

Smiling, Severus pushed open the door to the bank and slipped in, making his way over to one of the booths where a goblin sat tallying in a ledger. He felt Erin gasp in amazement as she caught sight of him, and glancing at her felt a small smile touch his lips at the sheer amazement and awe on her little face.

The goblin glanced up and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Severus cleared his throat. "Hello, um, I'm here to access the Prince vault," he said nervously.

"Do you have a key?" the goblin asked.

"No, but it's my inheritance, my grandfather left it to me, his will said I could only access it after..." he faltered, glancing at Erin, before ploughing on at the impatient look on the goblin's face. "...after my mother and father had passed on."

"Hmm..." said the goblin, before standing. "Follow me, then. We'll just have to perform a kinship spell. Hope you're not scared of giving a little blood," he sneered, leading the siblings into a small room off the main hall.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that the two left Gringotts, Erin still in Severus arms but clinging to him even tighter. She had definitely not approved of the goblin slashing open her brother's palm, having the gall to tell off the startled goblin before the blushing Severus had managed to managed to calm her enough for the now amused goblin to complete the ritual, handing the teen a strip of clean linen to bind the cut. Having their identity confirmed, they had then taken a surprisingly long ride in the carts – Erin had clung to Severus the whole ride – and come to the vault.

The Prince vaults was filled with more gold and artefacts than either had ever seen, and they had merely stared for a few moments before Severus had accepted a bag from the goblin and gotten Erin to help him stuff it with galleons, sickles and knuts. They had then returned to the top floor, and Severus had insisted on having some of the wealth exchanged for British pounds, telling Erin he would take her to buy some new clothes, much to her delight.

Standing outside the bank, Severus could see Diagon Alley beginning to awaken, sleepy store keepers setting up their wares with absentminded looks on their faces.

"Sev?" Erin said, yawning. Severus glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, prompting the five year old to continue. "I'm hungry."

Smiling slightly, Severus replied, "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He began making his way through the alley, ignoring the curious gazes of some of the storekeepers. Stopping in front of the wall, he tapped it with his wand and watched the bricks move and shift to reveal the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Smiling at his sister, he carried her through and opened the door.

"Mr Snape!" called a voice, and Severus looked up into the smiling face of Tom. It was still early, so they were the only ones there. The man winked at Erin, who blushed and waved at him shyly. He grinned at her. "So, I trust you two are hungry then?"

"Yes, thank you, Tom," Severus said, coming over to the bar. He set Erin on a barstool, pushing it forward so she would be able to reach and settled next to her.

Tom disappeared into the back of the shop and reappeared carrying a massive tray covered with a thin cloth. He placed it before them and removed the cloth with a flourish. He immensely enjoyed the look of absolutely amazement and astonishment as the two looked at the steaming piles of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, toast and all the spreads still piping hot from the stasis charm he had placed on it.

"Er..." Severus said, goggling at the sheer amount of food in front of him, "How much would you like for it?"

"One galleon," Tom said seriously. It was a lot less than what he would normally charge.

"_One galleon?_" Severus asked incredulously, looking up and meeting the man's gaze. He swallowed but handed it over, thanking the man with his eyes. Tom just grinned at him.

"Now, would you like pumpkin or orange juice?" the old barman took two tall glasses out from under the bar.

"Orange, please," Severus replied, piling food on a plate and placing it before his sister. Tom stuck a straw in one of the glasses and placed it in front of Erin.

"Thank you," the little girl said, giving him a shy smile.

"You are most welcome, little one," Tome replied, placing the other glass before Severus.

Severus swallowed the last mouthful of his breakfast and glanced at the clock above the bar.

_6:24 am_

Hmm... a bit early to send an owl... he bit his lip in indecision, and glanced at his sister. Erin had also finished her breakfast, and was playing sleepily with her unfolded napkin. He smiled slightly. He was lucky Erin was a relatively clean child, because she hadn't dripped any of her breakfast onto her shirt.

"Tom," Severus called, and the barman made his way over. "I don't suppose you have a room we could rent, do you?" he asked hopefully.

Tom hummed thoughtfully, glancing at the youth appraisingly. "For five galleons you can rent it till tomorrow," he replied, and accepted the galleons from the teen, leaving them to go and collect their key.

Severus hopped off the bar stool and held his hand out to help Erin off the barstool. Erin glanced at the hand then back up at him. "Carry me?" she asked hopefully, giving him a pleading look. Severus huffed and scowled but gently picked her up and settled her on his hip.

When the barman came back and handed him the key with their room number, Severus inquired whether he could borrow the man's owl.

"'Course you can, young 'un!" the man replied, digging out a crumpled piece of parchment and a Muggle pencil, handing it to the teen.

Severus scribbled a quick letter, signed it and handed it back to the man with a small smile. "Thank you, Tom," he said, and turned to walk up the stairs, Erin clinging to him like a monkey.

Tom watched them for a moment before glancing at the folded parchment. It was addressed to Albus Dumbledore. Tom smiled and went to send one of his owls to Hogwarts with the letter, accompanied by one of his own.

* * *

_A/N so what did everyone think? i just love writing sev and erin together... makes me think of how one of my big brothers used to get all protective and angry whenever i was upset... but yeah anyways arent they just adorable together?_

_you all know i love it when you review!_


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N hey everyone! sorry for the late update, but the past few weeks have been hectic... we had my niece and three nephews in the house - none of which are over six - and they were stuck at our place for an extra week coz their parents were flooded in at kingaroy... anyways, this chapter is almost complete fluffy brother sev! coz i just think its so darn cute..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The headmaster sighed sadly, looking every bit his age as he gazed out over the sea of students before him. The knowledge that he had been unable to help one of the students he was responsible for over nine months of the year gnawed at him... as well as the knowledge that said student's time here had not exactly been wonderful. His eyes fell on the Marauders, and the tendril of guilt in his heart tightened. He had turned a blind eye to their pranking and gradually worsening treatment towards Severus Snape.

The four Gryffindors were seated close to the head table, and Remus Lupin was the only one among the quartet who retained any semblance of awareness. The other three were in various states of disarray, eyes drooped tiredly and hair every which way.

The headmaster drew his gaze from the teens, and observed the abnormally early arrival of his potions professor. Horace Slughorn was most definitely known to arrive at least half way through breakfast, being well known to love a good lie in. However, this morning he was in the great hall almost ten minutes before the food was even to be served. Albus watched with sorrow as his friend settled himself to the left of the headmaster with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and pressing his hand to his eyes. There was evident fatigue in his posture. The headmaster suspected that he had had as little sleep as he himself had.

The two colleagues sat in silence as the food appeared, eating slowly and watching the steady trickle of students entering the room.

At seven thirty sharp the sound of wings filled the hall, preceding the arrival of the post owls. A large brown owl swooped down to the head table, landing amidst the headmaster's breakfast. It hooted and stuck out a leg, and the headmaster carefully removed the parchment and offered a piece of bacon to the avian. The bird hooted again and took off, obviously not expecting a reply.

Frowning slightly, Albus turned his attention to the letter. Or rather, letters, he corrected himself, noting the two different sets of handwriting. His eyebrows rose as he recognised the handwriting on one as that of Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. Setting the other down for a moment, he unfolded the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Albus,_

_I just thought you may like to know that very early this morning young Severus Snape made an appearance in my bar, along with a young girl, couldn't have been older than six... Anyway, they've rented a room, and I suspect they'll sleep for a while. I'm not quite sure what to make of it, old friend, but I'll keep an eye on them for you... The other letter is from you Mr Snape, by the way, in case you read this one first._

_Oh, and if you do come to collect them, might I suggest you come yourself? Just a thought, as Mr Snape seemed a bit protective of his young charge... his sister, maybe? They certainly look alike..._

_Tom_

Albus stared at the letter a moment, and felt his fingers trembling. A smile spread across his face and he chuckled lightly.

"Albus?" asked a curious voice. The headmaster turned and met the tired gaze of Horace. He nodded at the letter. "Good news, I take it?"

Albus smiled joyfully at his friend. "The best, my boy." He offered the letter to Horace, turning his attention to the second note. He ran his fingers gently over his name, and then deftly unfolded it.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I sincerely apologize for not having arrived at school on the express, but I have a reason. Just over two weeks ago my parents passed away in an explosion that completely destroyed my house and all of my school supplies sans my wand. My younger sister Erin and I spent the next two weeks in a Muggle hospital, and due to my injuries and being under near constant supervision I was unable to leave and request aid._

_My sister and I are currently staying in the Leaky Cauldron, and I was hoping that I may be able to speak with you about my future plans... _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Albus finished the letter and closed his eyes for a moment, the guilt dissipating slightly as the knowledge that he had not completely lost the life of young Severus. He handed the second letter to Horace, taking in the pleased glint in his eyes and the straightened shoulders. When the potions master finished the second letter he looked up at the headmaster.

Albus answered the unspoken question. "I will go and speak with young Mr Snape and his sister this afternoon, after they have rested."

Horace smiled broadly, relaxing in his chair and eating with much more gusto than he had prior to the letter's arrival.

* * *

A feather light touch ran over Severus' nose, making it twitch in agitation. He frowned in his sleep, and the hand quickly pulled away, preceded by a giggle. The hand returned, and dangled one of his own strands of hair in his ear. He groaned, and rolled over slightly, shielding his ear from view. Another giggle. Severus didn't move as he felt the bed shift _very_ slightly, sensing the mischievous presence leaning forward to once again reach for a strand of hair to tickle him. He waited... and waited... and now!

With a roar, his eyes snapped open and he caught the squealing form of his sister and flipped her onto her back, his fingers dancing up and down her sides as she shrieked with laughter.

"This is what you get when you try and tickle me!" he said mock sternly, eyes dancing with mischief and a broad grin on his face.

"Okay!" she squealed, trying to catch his finger as she writhed. "I won't... ha!... won't ti-tickle you an-any-anymore!" she gasped out, face red.

"Good," he said and caught her under her arms and heaved her onto his lap. She sat there happily, face beet red and gasping for breath as she beamed up at her brother. He chuckled and brushed a strand of her wild hair off her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. "So," he said, lifting her so he could cross his legs before settling her back in his lap, "now that we're both awake," he gave her a look and she giggled unabashedly, "what should we do?"

"Have lunch?" she asked innocently, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, lunch it is," he said, pushing her gently off his lap and sitting up. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his shoes, slipping them on over his socks. He eyed his rumpled clothes appraisingly, then glanced at his sister's. They had both gone to sleep in one of the beds in their clothes, Erin sneaking into Severus' not a half hour after he had tucked her in. "You know," he said, shaking his shirt in an effort to get rid of the wrinkles, "I think we should get some new clothes after lunch."

Erin's eyes grew big. "Really?" she asked hopefully, slipping off the bed and taking her brother's offered hand as they left the room.

Severus smiled down at him sister. "Yes. What kind of clothes do you want?"

Severus listened with half an ear as he led his happily chatting sister down the stairs into the now occupied pub. She paused in her debate about whether she wanted a blue or a green dress as she took in the gazes of the multiple patrons. He tightened his grip on his sister and casually drew her closer to his side, feeling her slip her free hand through one of the belt holes on his jeans. He glanced down at her and saw her wide eyes and the lip between her teeth. He gently drew her up to the bar and waved to the barkeep.

"Ah! Young master Snape! Have a good rest?" Tom inquired, approaching the two and leaning over the bar so he could see Erin. He grinned down at her and she smiled shyly, turning her face towards Severus' leg. Tom glanced at Severus, one eyebrow raised in query.

"Too many people," Severus replied to the unspoken question, giving Erin a gentle squeeze.

"Ah," Tom said, nodding in understanding. "So," he said, dropping his hands on his hips and grinning at the youth, "What can I get you? Or is this about the room?"

"No, the room is great," Severus reassured him. "We were just heading out to do some shopping. Could we maybe grab a couple sandwiches? Nothing too fancy, coz I got a treat planned later."

Tom's nodded in understanding, eyes sparkling as he watched the boy. His sister definitely brought out the best in him. He gestured for them to take a seat and they did so, Tom smiling to himself as he saw Erin insist on sitting in her brother's lap and Severus giving in almost instantly. Erin smiled happily as she snuggled into her brother's arms.

After they had eaten, Severus gently wiped the butter off of Erin's cheeks, chuckling as she pouted at him. "Ready to go?" he asked, touching her nose gently.

"Yes!" she said happily, then paused and smiled shyly at him. "Could you carry me?" she asked hopefully, lifting her short arms up to her brother, putting on what her brother called her 'conartist face' but what her mother had termed 'puppy dog eyes'.

Severus rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, but his sparkling eyes gave him away as he scooped her up and settled her on his hip. He looked at her sternly as they entered Diagon Alley. "Erin, if I put you down you are to stay next to me _at all time, _all right?"

Erin nodded furiously, tightening her arms around his neck. "I won't go anywhere, Sev," she said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, how sweet!" said a voice, and Severus snapped his head around and saw a trio of girls only a few years older than himself watching them and smiling. He blushed and hurried past, ignoring the attention as best he could. He heaved a small sigh of relief as they arrived at Madam Malkims, ducking quickly into the shop. He paused at the entrance, looking around uneasily. He had no idea where to go.

"Can I help you?" a voice inquired, and he turned to meet none other than Madam Malkim. She smiled at Erin, who merely shyly buried her face in Severus' neck.

"Er, yes," Severus said nervously, shifting Erin on his hip, "I, that is, the both of us require complete new wardrobes." He swallowed nervously as the woman's eyes seemed to light up with unholy delight.

"Wonderful!" she gushed, clasping her hands together happily. "Well come this way, dears." She said, ushering them into the back room.

The two emerged from the store over an hour later, both dressed in new outfits with dozens more shrunken in Severus' pockets. He had decided against wearing robes, and instead donned a pair of black jeans with a dark green button up shirt along with a new pair of trainers. Erin was skipping next to him in a sky blue dress with a beaded bodice that flared out to just past her knees, waving gently above a pair of comfortable black slip on flats.

Sighing in relief, Severus gently rubbed his aching face and led Erin down the alley to a store that sold trunks and bags. He opened the door and ushered her in. They didn't spend long in the shop, as Severus merely purchased a simple black trunk with silver edging that had two compartments, one for both himself and Erin.

After that Severus took Erin to Flourish and Blotts, and savoured her expression when he led her into the shop. Her eyes widened and she gazed around in amazement. He knew for a fact that the only books Erin had ever seen were small children's story books, so the shelves upon shelves of literature was amazing to her.

Smiling down at her, he gave her a gentle tug. She followed without question, still gazing at the books with awe. Severus quickly grabbed all of the textbooks he would have needed for the year and placed them on the counter. He then led his sister over to the children's section.

"Erin," he said softly, kneeling down to speak to her. He eyed her seriously, "I want you to pick yourself out something." He savoured the wide eyes that stared at him, then the delighted grin that spread across her face as threw her arms around his neck. He winced as she jostled the cut on his face, but smiled anyway as she dashed over to look through the books. A few minutes later she came over with a small satchel, and held it up for his inspection. It was a art kit, he saw, with a thick canvas sketch pad and paints that never ran out.

Grinning, Severus placed the satchel on the counter. "How much is that?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

The cashier ran up the purchases and replied, "That'll be six galleons and two sickles, sir."

"I don't suppose you could shrink it for me?" he inquired as he handed over the money.

"Sure thing," the man replied, drawing his wand and handing the shrunken items to the youth.

"Thank you," Severus said curtly, and turned to lead the skipping Erin out of the shop. "Hey Erin, want some ice cream?" Severus asked as he led the girl towards Fortesques.

Erin's face lit up and she nodded eagerly, bouncing happily beside him as they entered the parlour. As they sat at a bench with their ice cream, Severus fixed his sister with a serious gaze. "Erin, once we're done with our ice cream we have one more stop to make."

"Where're we goin' next, Sev?" she asked, her cute face coated with strawberry.

"You'll see, sweet," he said, wiping his fingers on a napkin. He beckoned to his sister and she made a face as he wiped the muck off her face. "But if you're good I'll let you choose what we have for dinner."

"Okay," she said sweetly, clinging to his hand as he stood.

* * *

"Here we are," Severus said, pulling his sister into the hairdresser. He walked to the counter and stood waiting self consciously until a young woman appeared.

"Oh! Hello!" she said, startled. She smiled at them brightly, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked over. "Can I help you?"

"Er, I was wondering if I might be able to get a trim?" Severus asked nervously. "See, I was in an accident and the doctors cut a hunk of hair off at the side, so it looks kind of uneven." He explained, tilting his head and showing her the roughly hewn locks.

"Well, that is a pity!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "You're lucky I don't have any clients this afternoon. Come on in! Now," she said, directing Severus to sit at the hair washing station, "Did you have any idea what kind of style you might want?"

"Er... not really," he said hesitantly, "So long as you don't cut it too short I don't really mind."

"Brilliant!" she said enthusiastically. "Come here sweetie, and I'll teach you how we cut hair," she said to Erin, beaming at the little girl as she came over curiously.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Mandy, the hairdresser asked, hands on her hips and smiling brightly.

Severus stared at his reflection in complete and absolute shock. His hair had been cut to about ear lobe length, gently framing his face and making his nose seem almost smaller. Mandy had washed and conditioned his hair vigorously before actually cutting it, and it looked so much better without all the grease that was normally present. He shook himself and turned to smile at Mandy, letting her know that he liked it.

"It looks good," he said, shooting another glance at his reflection before turning away firmly. He glanced down at Erin and smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think you look really handsome!" she exclaimed, beaming up at him. Severus flushed slightly as Mandy laughed.

"That he does, sweetie," the hairdresser said, shooting him a wink.

Severus blushed once more. "How much was that?" he inquired, changing the subject.

"That'll be four sickles," she said, grinning as he handed her the payment. She waved cheerfully as the two left.

Erin yawned clutched Severus' hand tighter as they strolled back to the Leaky Cauldron, the afternoon sun pleasantly warm. As they entered the pub, Severus stopped short, his gaze immediately caught by the garishly robed old man chatting with Tom. He grinned and led his sister over, weaving past other patrons and stopping a few feet away from Dumbledore.

A pair of twinkling blue eyes met his own as the headmaster noticed the two. "Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said, beaming at them. His gaze went to the little girl eyeing his neon blue robes with something akin to awe and his smile widened. "And this must be Miss Erin. How do you do?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"Good, sir," Erin said softly, pressing against Severus' leg and clutching his hand tightly.

The headmaster beamed at the two and stood, nodding to Tom. "Might we perhaps be able to speak in your room, Severus?" he inquired.

"Of course, Headmaster," he said leading his sister and Dumbledore upstairs.

* * *

_A/N so what did everyone think? lol i just love brotherly severus... plus i think he'd look good with this haircut... anyways, anyone have any suggestions for what Erin's middle name should be? i dont really want it to be Eileen, so suggestions are good..._

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter Four

**_Hi everyone! im really sorry about how long it took me to update this, for those of you who are actually reading this. i could give you all a bunch of excuses, but i'll only give one. Grade 12 SUCKS! i definitely wish i was already finished school. but theres only a couple months left ^^ yay!_**

**_anyway, about this chapter. i had actually already written about half of it months ago, so the writing style might change a bit halfway through coz i did this short story writing course thingy at the start of the year, so yeah..._**

**_anyway, i'll shut up now._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Albus followed Severus up the stairs, hooking his robes up above his ankles so he wouldn't step on them. He felt a gaze on him and looked up, meeting the curious eyes of the five-year-old. He smiled gently at her, receiving the tiniest smile in return before she pressed her face against her brother's jeans clad leg. He chuckled lightly as they continued down the hall.

Severus came to a halt before a door and slipped his hand into his pocket, frowning slightly as he dug around for the key to the room. He was uncomfortably aware of the presence of his headmaster not a metre away. A small giggle drew his attention down to his sister. He raised an eyebrow at her, still searching for the key. She smiled and pointed at the pocket next to her, and he chuckled and pulled the key from there. Turning, he fit the key in the door. Opening it, he ushered his sister in and held it open for his headmaster.

"Thank you, my boy," Dumbledore said kindly, eyes twinkling at the teen as he entered the room. Severus flushed slightly and followed after him, shutting the door quietly and joining his sister on the bed furthest from the door. He watched nervously as the headmaster took in the small room, his bright gaze running over the two unmade beds that were the only indicators that anyone inhabited the room.

"Sev?" Erin whispered, leaning against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently, dragging his gaze down to his sister's curious eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile, flicking his gaze up at the headmaster who had finally settled into the lone chair in the room, his vibrant robes sticking out like a sore thumb.

"So then, Mr Snape," Dumbledore began, linking his spindly fingers in his lap. He gave the two children a kind smile, gaze gentle and reassuring as he eyed the little girl clinging to her brother. He brought his gaze back up to the youth, taking in his appearance with a critical eye. He frowned slightly as he eyed the gauze on the boy's face, but smiled reassuringly as he caught sight of apprehension in the boy's gaze. "What shall we do now?"

Severus glanced down at his sister, before once again meeting the headmaster's gaze. He bit his lip indecisively. "Sir, um… could we, I mean… may I possibly – er…" he hesitated, unsure how to explain himself.

"If it is at all possible, my boy, I promise to assist you in any way I can," Dumbledore said kindly, watching the oddly nervous teen with twinkling eyes. He had never seen the young Snape 'babble', but it was definitely amusing to say the least!

Severus once again glanced at his sister, and then looked pleadingly at the headmaster, not knowing how to explain his request. He sighed with relief when the headmaster's eyes lit with comprehension, and a kind smile adorned his face.

"I see," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. He looked the two over appraisingly, noting the protective arm wrapped tightly around the child's shoulders, grey eyes gazing up with such love and trust.

"First things first, my boy," the Headmaster began. Severus looked up in surprise at the sudden grave tone, and startled when he found solemn blue eyes gazing at him steadily. He swallowed nervously, unknowingly tightening his grip around his strangely silent sister.

Blue eyes watched the unconscious gesture of protectiveness, and a thought began to niggle at the back of the old man's head. He noted that the little girl, Erin he believed, had hidden her face in the side of her brother's shirt.

"...sir?" Severus asked hesitantly as the silence dragged on.

Albus shook himself, abruptly bringing his mind back to the matter at hand. "Ah, yes, forgive me. I wished to know if you had left anything out of your letter. Anything you wish to tell me face to face?" he stressed the last statement, eyes flickering to the gauze taped to the student's face, and suddenly Severus understood. He felt himself relax slightly, and released his breath.

"If you mean my face, sir, it's just a cut. Nothing serious." He glanced down at his sister, noticing for the first time how she was hiding from the piercing gaze levelled at the siblings. Frowning slightly, he glanced between the headmaster and his little sister. His hand unconsciously began stroking her hair, and he subtly shifted so she was pressed solidly to his side.

"Hm." The headmaster sighed, eyeing the gauze once more. "A trip to Madam Pomfrey is in order for you in the near future, Mr Snape."

Severus grimaced slightly, his abhorrence of hospitals – or infirmaries – rising at the statement. Then he froze, his mind finally processing just _what _the headmaster had actually said.

He could go back to Hogwarts? But he had missed the train... not that he didn't want to go, he did, but... what about Erin..?

His thought process was interrupted when a soft hum suddenly sounded from in front of him. Looking up, he found his professor leaning back in his chair and gazing at them thoughtfully.

"I believe, Mr Snape, that it would be best if your sister stayed with you," Albus suddenly announced, sharp gaze noting how the reluctance and hesitation drained out of the boy as soon as the words had left his mouth. A small smile touched his lips as he noted the small, curious grey eyes of the little girl finally making an appearance. Apparently she too had been worried about that.

"Well, is there anything you need to collect? Clothes, books?" the headmaster asked suddenly, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

Severus blinked, startled by the sudden change of subject. "Uh, no, sir. We got everything we needed this morning. I actually have it all shrunken in my pockets," he replied, struggling to remember everything they had bought.

"Good! Now then, I would like you to both accompany me to Hogwarts, where we can discuss your situation further." The headmaster abruptly stood, before beginning to dig through the multitudes of pockets ensconced throughout his outfit.

"Er, alright sir," Severus said hesitantly, standing and holding his hands out to his sister, picking her up and setting her securely on his hip. He approached the headmaster cautiously, stopping a few feet away. He blinked in surprise as the headmaster gave a satisfied chuckle and pulled out a child's stuffed cat, the long fur ruffled after its entrapment. The headmaster looked at it happily before drawing his wand and tapping it on the head, murmuring a few words Severus assumed where a spell.

"Now," Dumbledore said, beckoning the siblings closer. "Have either of you ever used a Portkey before?" he smiled happily as Severus shook his head in the negative, Erin merely staring at him in incomprehension. "Well, then, you're in for a treat! Now, I want each of to grab hold of the toy." He held out the toy expectantly, waiting patiently for first Severus and then Erin to each touch it. He then lifted his wand and muttered, _'Portus'_.

A pop accompanied the disappearance of the trio from the room; the only evidence that anyone had been occupying the room was the rumpled bed sheets and suspicious sparkles that seemed to accompany the headmaster everywhere.

Madam Pomfrey surveyed her domain with a critical eye, sharp gaze inspecting every surface for a trace of disorder or grime. Nothing. Perfectly clean, not a spec of dust anywhere.

Pomfrey allowed a satisfied smile to adorn her face as she smoothed her apron absently, allowing herself to relax for the first time that day. It was Friday afternoon, a week after the beginning of the term, and it had been quite quiet so far. Very few fights had broken out, and pranking was at an all-time low, which was definitely something to marvel at.

_I suppose the Marauders haven't caught their favourite target yet, _she mused, grimacing slightly as she thought of her most common visitor. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ young Severus, she did! He was one of the few students who could actually hold a conversation with her about the medicinal potions. It was just… he was here so often. And no matter what she did, she couldn't get him to go to the headmaster about the Gryffindors. Oh, he tried to deny it, but everyone with half a brain cell would be able to figure out was responsible for all the infirmary trips. And without his statement, anything she said would just be shot down.

As Poppy wandered aimlessly towards her office, she was startled out of her thoughts by a loud _POP!_.

Spinning around at the distinct sound of a Portkey, the nurse found herself facing a strange sight, one that froze her in the midst of motion.

The headmaster of the school, dressed in neon blue robes with little silver sparkles clutching a child's stuffed toy, whilst smiling down at a teenage boy dressed in muggle attire sitting on the floor with what looked like a child grafted to his chest. The boy had short, semi styled black hair and pale skin, but what drew the eye was a large piece of gauze taped to the side of his face.

The boy visibly shook himself and gave the headmaster a soft glare, rubbing his hand gently over the girl's back, shifting his feet to help himself get up.

"I apologise, Mr Snape," Albus chuckled, offering the boy a hand up. A small huff was his response, but Severus accepted the help, and was startled by the firm grip the headmaster used to pull his student to his feet.

"Mr Snape!" Poppy exclaimed, startled by the sudden appearance of the student she had just been thinking about. "What are you-"

"Poppy." The headmaster's sudden interruption stopped his Medi-Witch's expected quest for answers, and when she was silent he continued, "Young Mr Snape and his sister will be staying in the infirmary for the next few days. I trust you don't have any issues with this?"

"What? Of course not, Headmaster." Poppy dropped back into her brisk, no-nonsense Medi-Witch persona. "Mr Snape, can you and your… sister, stay here for a few moments? I have to speak with the headmaster."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Severus said, watching as the two adults left, heading into the office and shutting the door behind them.

_Was the Sparkly Man gone..?_ Erin wondered, not knowing if that would be a good or a bad thing. But it didn't really matter, she convinced herself. She still had Sev. Her wonderful, awesome big brother who would never leave her. She let herself relax in her big brother's arms as she felt his hand rubbing soothingly over her back. The sudden tug of the... _Patkey? No, that didn't sound right... Party? Definitely not... hmm..._ she wondered if Sev remembered what it was called. She hoped he didn't, because he might want to go on one again... and that would NOT be fun.

"Erin?"

The little girl pulled her thoughts away from the musing of the name of the strange teleport-thingy and looked up at her brother, noting how he was looking at her in that strange way he had... secretly, Erin thought it was a really sad look, but it also made her think that her big brother was worried she might run away or something. Silly Sev. Did he really think she'd leave him? It was so silly!

"Yes Sev?" Erin said quietly, blinking up at him. Yep, he was still looking sad. Well, she could stop that! She reached a hand u and patted his cheek, smiling happily when he relaxed and finally grinned at her. He had such a nice smile! She could never figure out why he looked grumpy all the time.

"Are you okay?"

Erin paused and looked at him oddly. Of course she was okay! The Sparkly Man had gone, and she was with her Sev! "I'm okay, Sev!" she chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck and beaming at him.

Still smiling at her, Sev moved from the centre of the big room over to the side, and Erin finally took the chance to examine where they were. It was a big, _big _room! And it was all white! Erin didn't think she had ever seen a place so white in her life! Her eyes widened in horror as a thought came to her, and she snapped around to look at her brother, who had seated them on a bed - also white. "Sev! Are we in heaven? Was the Sparkly Man an Angel who came and tooked us away coz we died?"

"What!" Severus exclaimed in shock, staring at his sister who was looking up at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Great. How was he going to explain this?

* * *

**_Hey! so what did you all think? i really do adore how sev is totally awesome to his sister :P i would really appreciate it if you guys tell me whether u think i should make the slytherins kind or just plain evil... i really dont know how im going to portray them..._**

**_anyway, the reason i actually decided to put a chapter up is because i got a review in the last week or so, and they prompted (ie guilted) me into continuing the story. so, there you go! if you review you're more likely to get an update! though they may be a bit sporadic, because QCS is coming up as well as me stressing about university choices and such... anywho..._**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
